Professional floor, carpet cleaning and resurfacing machines have been in use for quite some time without much change in their purpose of design. The devices normally include an electric motor which drives a brush that is, in turn, attached to the electric motor through a clutch plate. The brush is generally constructed of wood with bristles extending out of the bottom thereof. One problem with these devices is that as the wood deteriorates as a result of constant contact with water and solvents used in cleaning solutions and the like. In particular, the wood weakens and deteriorates around the area where screws are inserted for connecting the clutch plate to the brush or driving assembly. Since a considerable amount of rotational torque is applied through the screws that are used for securing the clutch assembly, the clutch plate tends to separate from the wooden brush. In an attempt to overcome this problem, some carpet brushes and driving assemblies have been manufactured from aluminum. While this reduces the problem of deterioration of the wood, another problem is encountered in that the nylon carpet brush bristles normally used therewith have to be attached to the body by lacing with a thin wire which is a lengthy and time consuming process.
When the bristles wear out the body of the brush has to be sent back to the manufacturer to be replaced or simply discarded. Furthermore, the aluminum main body does not have sufficient flexibility which presents a problem when the machine is being used to condition uneven floors and surfaces. This is especially true when the machine is a high speed rotary machine.